Bloom's Life
by rosaline winx fan
Summary: In this fanfic it is going to be about Bloom and her friends the Winx Club and Specialist and her romantic life with her prince Sky. There would be other romance in this too like Riven/Musa Flora/Helia Stella/Brandon Tecna/Timmy and finally Nabu/Aisha
1. Princess Bloom

**I just want to say sorry I haven't been updating lately it is kinda hard since I have been doing school work and chore's in my house too I promise you guys I will try to update every week enjoy the story.**

In a kingdom far away there was a queen and a king named Oritel and Marium they had a princess named Daphne she had long golden hair that was up to her hips and have eyes that shines like the golden sun. Daphne would sit outside the castle and play with a butterfly that fly around the castle gardens it makes sense for her to do that since she was only 5 years old.

Marium and Oritel would look at their daughter play but finally realized that their daughter was lonely she needed someone to play with. "Oritel look at her she needs someone to play with" said Marium Oritel looks at her and nods "your right she seems happy but lonely Marium also nods and look back at Daphhne plays with her butterfly friend.

Nine months later the queen had a beautiful daughter. While the queen lays in her bed in the hospital and Oritel at her side and Daphne laying beside her while she holds the beautiful baby with red hair as the color of fire and blue eyes that looks like the sky.

"Oooo what should we name can I pick please momma and poppa" Daphne squeld excited. Marium looks at Oritel and he smiles as a sign that she can pick the name. Marium nods at Daphne "go ahead sweetie pick a name you want".

Daphne makes a face and think. She smiled and look at her parents and said how about Bloom. They both smiled and nodded "Bloom I like it. That's what she should be called" Marium saids she looks down at Bloom while the baby smiled and shake's her tiny hands in the air.

**Thank you for reading my story fanfic I would be updating a new chapter every day and I would like to thank all my fans for adding me as their favorite when I wrote my first fanfic Flora's Problem thank you.**


	2. Growing Up Together

**I would like to get some reviews to see what people think of this story please and thank you.**

Fifthteen years later as the two princesses grow up together they are starting to know well about how to rule their kingdom someday. Daphne was now 20 and Bloom is sixteen years old. Bloom has really learned a lot thanks to Daphne she was really thankful for that too.

Daphne was in her room video chating with her boyfriend prince James. " no James I cant just sneak out of my palace there are guards everywhere ". Daphne saids sadly she can meet up with her boyfriend.

"Hey it's okay Daphne we can do this some other time" he said trying to cheer her up

Daphne looks at him smiled and nod "Your right maybe we could ev-. Daphne was cut off by her training teacher who taught her how to be a princess

"Oh James I have to go I have more princess training to do ok" he smile and nod Daphne closed her laptop and when't outside to see her teacher waiting.

"Your late princess Daphne this is the second time I have to get you" Bailey her training teacher said looking at her. Daphne looks down at her feet and hand at her sides "I'm sorry Bailey I promise it wont happen again" Bailey looks at her and said "ok but don't make me have to do it again ok" Daphne nods at her. Bailey was actually a nice teacher she was always so gentle with Daphne and Bloom when they were kids. When the girls parents weren't there for them in tuff situations she was always their for them and they were thankful for that.

The two of them when't down a big staircase that leads to Bailey's teaching room their Daphne saw her baby sister Bloom sitting at one of the desk and their was an empty seat so she sat next to her.

"Hey baby sis" Daphne said Bloom looked at her "you were suppose to be down here in 15 min what took you so long" Bloom said still looking at her. She smirked Bloom knows that smirke and said "wait don't tell me it was prince James wasent it".

Daphne didn't have time to answer Bloom cause Bailey started talking about what their going to learn. It was pretty weird for them to work in a class room with just one teacher and two of them but they got used to it in three days time.

Bloom p.o.v

When we finish Ms. Bailey class. I whent up stairs to my room. Daphne calls our teacher who trains us to be pricesses Bailey but I call her Ms. Bailey I called her that because I thought it was really polite.

I sat on my bed with pink blankets and pillows that has heart on them. I stared at my laptop for a while and decided to call my friend Stella. Stella was the princess of Solaria and my best friend,we met two years ago when I whent to her princess ball because her father had invited my family. Since they knew each other for a long time. I met Stella while I sitting alone on the side on the dance floor while everyone dance. She came over to me and we talk and became quick friends. It was the happiest day of my life it was also Daphne's because she met her true love prince James. I always wanted to fall in love but I know some day I would find the perfect guy for me.

Ring ring ring "hi Bloom" Stella's face pop up on my laptop screen "hi Stella" I said happy to see her. "Guess what my dad got me into Alphea a school for fairy's like us where we go to train and be strong and powerful fairyies" she squeled. "really wow that's cool I wish I can come" I said

"Why cant you? ask your parents if you can come with me" I smiled and said "thanks Stella" I ran down the hall almost hitting maids I told them sorry.

Once I got to my fathers office I stand their and stear at the door.

**So that is my 2 chapter I would really like some reviews to see what you guys thnk thank you for reading.**


	3. Alfea Here Bloom Comes

**Wow! I don't even have any reviews for this story I'm kinda disappointed I was so ready to do another story to see what you guys think but I guess you don't really like it but its okay I would just do this story for my fans enjoy.**

Bloom was in her dad office talking to him about Stella and her going to Alfea to learn. "Dad that's not fair I'm always here learning like I'm a prisoner who needs to learn about the laws" Bloom said angrily her hands in a tight fist turning red for the hard squeeze she is doing.

"Excuse me Bloom but me and and your mother are doing the best we can to protect you we ne-"

Oritel didn't have time to answer because Marium came threw the door. "What's going on I hear yelling in here" Bloom looks at her and said "dad dosent trust me" "what Bloom of course we trust you" her mom said

"Really because it looks like dad dosent" Bloom looks at her father for any sign of answers to come out. Oritel looks at Bloom "you really want to go to Alfea Bloom". She nods "more than anything in the world". He looks down at his desk with papers and nods "ok but if you cant handle it your coming back home do you here Boom?"

She smiles and hugs him. "Thank you dad your the best" she said. Her mom stands their and look at her husband and her daughter with a smile on her face

Bloom p.o.v

I was so happy that my dad said I can go that I whent straight up stairs in my room and start packing my clothes right away. Daphne saw that I was running in the hall way with a smile on my face and ask what I was happy about I told her I was going to the fairy school Alfea when I saw her face drops into a small frown. I ask her what was wrong she said that Im leaving her I told her I was sorry and that I will come for visits she said it was ok but she still had a little frown with a mix of sad on her face. I felt bad for leaving her we've been threw so much together.

Once I was finishing packing my clothes I decided to call Stella and told her that I can go to Alfea. The phone rang about 3 times until I heard a familiar voice "hello" I said "hi Bloom what did your dad said can you go to Alfea with me" she ask me very anxcious waiting for an answer. "Yeah he did said yes I can go to Alfea" we both were sqeuling

"Omg that is good news I already pack my bag did you pack yours" she ask me I told her yes that we will meet up at her castle to go Alfea. It was now 9:30 pm and it was time to go to my bed so I change into my pijamas and whent under my pink blankets and whent to bed.

When I woke the first thing I realized was that I was going to Alfea with Stella I was so excited I put on my dress with blue high heels and a hoop ear ring and put my hair into a pony tail I whent inside my bathroom brush my teeth and whent straight down to the dinning room where we eat our food.

When I got in everyone was there my dad mom and Daphne eating her pankcakes.

"Good morning every one how are you today" I said walking in taking a seat in my original chair I sit in everyday. "Well you seem very happy today" my mom stared at me

"Well how could I not I mean today is the day I go to Alfea with Stella" I said reaching for my fork to eat my eggs with. "Yea we know you don't need to tell us twice" I looked at Daphne and stear at her wondering why she would say something like that to me. "Daphne that was rude apologize to your sister" my dad said

She looked up from her pankcakes and said "Sorry Bloom" I nodded and whent back to eat my eggs .

* * *

When I was at Stella's castle I was really happy to see Stella in person again I was so busy all the time with all my princess trainig that we never really have time to talk to each other.

"OH MY GOD BLOOM" I heard a scream and I realized It was Stella other friend named Nova. She ran down the hall where me and Stella was talking and jump up on me in a hug. I almost fell cause of the pressure she gave me. I laughed and tap her back.

"Hi Nova are you coming to Alfea too" she looked at me and nod with that huge smile on her face. Sometimes when I think she smiles I think that her face going to get stuck and she will look like that forever but that never happens. We didn't have anymore time to talk because Stella dad said the private jet was waiting for us to go to Alfea.

Once we were on the private plane flying over Solaria Nova was having a pencil in her hands drawing. She does that a lot because she is the fairy of art she can draw anything in the whole world and I mean everything. I mean there was this one time that I was in Solaria looking at this weired looking tree with a strange shape and she was able to draw it.

Me and Stella was looking at this teen magazines when we reach the princes area where it shows some of the princes. "Ohh he is kinda cute" I said to Stella looking at the prince in the magazine. "Yeah I guess he's the prince of Eraklyon he is very strong for a prince" Stella said not really caring about the prince I like.

I mean whats not to like about him he has blonde hair and eyes that looks like the color of the ocean. I was still staring at the picture when Stella starts to change the Magazine page.

We were on the the jet for 4 hours Stella was on the chair sleeping on my shoulder when I feel like to pee. I lifted Stella's head off of my shoulder and get up. I pass Nova sleeping with her earphone in listening to music while sleeping.

When I was trying to wash my hand in the sink the jet was shaking side to side like your on a rope bridge trying to cross to the end. when I got out I saw Stella and Nova still sleeping I sit down on my seat next to Stella when I hear the pilot of the jet speak "we would be arriving at Alfea in 2 min. this actually woke Stella up she jump up and look around with sleep still in her eyes "what did the captain said?" she asked me I told her he said we would be arriving at Alfea in 2 min she nods and but her head back on my shoulders while I put my arms around her shoulder.

"We have arrived at Alfea" the pilot said. I woke Stella up and tell her we arrived she stands up and streght up her arms in the air and streght her legs. I whent over to Nova waking her up until she finally open her eyes. She took out her earphones and ask me where we are I told her we arrived at Alfea she smiled and streght like Stella did. We walk out of the air plane when saw a whole punch of girls in a line going through this mean nasty looking old lady asking for their names.

We walked up behind the line where we have our suitcases at our sides waiting for the lady to ask for our name when I finally realized something. "Stella she's asking for our name I did not sign up for Alfea" I said feeling kinda scared. Stella just had a blank face on and said "don't worry when you told me that your dad said you can come with me and Nova sign up for you". I smiled and thank her.

When it was our turn for us to talk to the lady she looks even more scary up close. She was wearing red lip gloss that was smudge all over her lips and it looks like she put a little too much with the her purple eye shadow too. "My name is Grizelda what is your name?" she ask me. I got a little scared of her harsh voice screaming at me.

"Aww Bloom of Dominoes" I said with nervousness she looks at at her clip board for my name and said's "ohh Bloom princess of Dominoes you may proceed" I nodded and past her. She ask Stella and Nova the same questions like whats your name and you may proceed. "Uggg" Stella said "that lady needs a check up from the neck up" she added on rolling her eyes we nodded and laugh. Everyone was finish checking their name with Grizelda so we whent inside the big school. There we saw this women with white hair and a glass on her face. She looked nice she had a nice light red lip gloss and a light of blue eye shadow on her face. "Welcome faires to the Alfea Colledge for faries" she saids. Everyone claps their hand.

"Here you will learn how to be strong and powerful faires" she added "my name is and I am your headmistress I will teach you along with your teachers how to help you with your powers you may proceed to go to your rooms in which you will be staying for the rest of the year". Everyone sets of to go to find their rooms when me Stella and Nova whent up stairs to look what room we're in. Nova looks at the note with her name on it with some other faires names too. "Ohh looks like im in here guys I have to go" Nova said sadly we noded and whent further down the hall looking for our names when we found it. Together we are in the same room along with other faires name Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Aisha.

We opened the door the door just to be face to face with four girls I saw on the list outside. Me and Stella look at them when a girl with two long pig tail ask "who are you?" Stella didn't speak so I look at her and said "I'm princess Bloom of Dominoes and this is princess Stella of Solaria" I said with a smile she nods "well I'm princess Musa of Melody this is princess Tecna of zenieth that girl right there with the brown hair is princess Layla of Andros and finally this is Flora princess of lynphea.

**Well guys this is my third chapter I know its long but I wanted it to my chapters in the story has been a little short**


	4. Finding The Group Name

**I would like to thank Juliana and Guest for their reviews on my story it makes me feel that I should continue this story and that I'm doing a great job.**

Flora's P.o.v

I am really actually glad to have Bloom as my roommate I mean we get along I told her my secrets she told me hers I know what color she likes and what type of food she likes to eat. Today we are going to Red Fountain so we can celebrate the first day Red Fountain was build.

Me and the girls was walking to the gates that reach to the stadium that's where professer Saladin would be giving his speech he is the director of this whole school.

"Omg I cant believe after professer Saladin gives his speech we're going have a party it would be so fun". Stella said really excitedly. we had all agree with her with a nod. We looked around for the perfect seat in stadium until we found the perfect six rows of seat. It was not too close to the stage or not too far to the back.

Everyone was silent ready for professer Saladin to give his speech. We all had our eyes on him when he said "I am most definetly proud of my students for becoming the best warriors they can be and trying so hard to do their best in their training I would like to shout out six students that's been trying so hard since they got here and they call themselves The Specialist. Everyone was clapping their hand when he told the boys to come on stage.

"Give it up for Brandon, Sky, Helia, Timmy, Riven, and Nabu" everyone claps their hand and screamed on top their lungs.

Brandon is a young man with tan skin and a medium athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bang angled sharply towards his right eye and also his eyes are brown. Sky is a fair skinned, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Helia's appearance is different than the other specialist, namely because of his long black hair. He has blue eyes and very muscular. Timmy is a lanky boy with light brown orange hair, wears glasses and is tall and slender. He has small hazel eyes and medium skin tone. He is not as muscular as the others. Riven has short spiked magenta colored hair and has violet eyes he is very muscular like Brandon. Nabu has hair that was brown and braided into two one on each side of his shoulders he was light skin and has brown eyes.

I looked at the girls and saw that they were looking at the boys and catch Bloom and Stella whispered conversation "oh my gush Stella he is the prince we saw in the teen magazine" Bloom whispered to Stella. She nodded "yeah I cant believe he goes here at Red Fountain" she told Bloom. Bloom nodded and looked at the boy she was staring at and I found it was Sky she was looking at.

Bloom P.o.v

The party just now begin and their are songs that are being blasted in the stadium they brought out a table with punch to drink and food to eat like pizza and a burger and dessert. Before the party begins me and the girls had whent back to Alfea to change into our fancy epensive dresses since we were all princess.

I was wearing a blue dress with no straps that showed the curved of my hips. My hair was in a ponytail and it was curled out. I had a blue diamond necalce on that shines when light catches it and had similar earings to it I wore white high heels that was opened up that showed my first and second toe. Flora was wearing a pink puffy dress that leads to the floor with straps on each of her shoulders with a small hole that showed her tan color back. She wore light pink high heels that was three inches and wore her hair out and had silver hoop earings. Stella wore a dress that was cut into a v in the middle of her thighs showing her long legs, she had no straps on her dress and has her hair in a side braid on her right shoulder while her bangs are out. Tecna wore a dress that was purple above her knees wearing a green stockings with her purple high three inches shoes. Musa looks different from all of us I mean she had a dress that was red that sparkles at the top and in the middle there was a black belt and had shoes that were five inches. Aisha was wearing a green dress below her knees with green four inches heel that sparkled.

When we had first came to the party everyone turns to look at us it was kinda weired how everyone was looking at us even the Red Fountain boys. Me and the girls had whent seperate ways I whent to the table where the punch was at Stella and Musa and Aisha whent on the dance floor dancing. While Flora and Tecna was sitting on the chairs watching them dance.

As soon as I was about reach for the spoon to throw out my punch I touch had with someone who was about to take the spoon. I looked up and was about to say sorry when I froze as I looked at the persons face. I have no idea how long I was staring at the person but it felt like a year.

"Ooh aw I'm really sorry" he said looking at me. I was snap out of my gazed at him and finally had the courage to speak to him but I coudnt believe it it was the prince. The prince I said I like prince Sky of Eraklyon I had seen in the magazine. "Awmm its okay it was m...my f..f..fault" I said stuttering.

He smiles at me and put his hands out "I'm Sky" he said I smiled back putting my hands out to shake his "Bloom" I said he nods "Bloom that's a beautiful name I like it" "Thanks" I said. I think I was blushing and my cheeks hurt for smiling so wide.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk so I can know you better". he looked at me "sure ill love to take a walk with you" he smiled and hold my hand leading me to the woods that separate the three schools. We came to a tree and he sat down under it "Sit with me" he said I nodded at him and sat beside him.

"What's your favorite color?" he ask me. I looked in his eyes "its the color of your eyes" I told him "really" he sounded surprised. I nod and giggled. He looks at me and said "well I like the colors of your eyes too". I blushed looking away from him.

Two hours passed when I got to learn about him and the Specialist his group. My phone starts to buzz I looked at it and saw Stella's name "hello" I said "Bloom where the heck are you its time to leave I'm tired and so are the girls".

I said ok we hang up and I got up and pick up my high heels I left on the ground beside me. "I'm sorry Sky but I have to go". He looked disappointed but ask to walk me back of course I said yes. When we got there I saw my friends waiting for me outside I said bye to sky and walked with my friends back to Alfea

We were all in me and Floras room when I had an idea to come up with a group name just like the Specialist. "Ok how about the stelaries" Stella said "no Stell that's actually terrible" Musa said Stella looks at her and pouts like a baby. "Well how about the Winx Club" I said everyone nods in agreement "Winx Club I like it" AIsha said. I put my hand in the middle of the circle we made they put their hands on mine and all together we yelled "WINX CLUB FOREVER!"

**Well people that's my fourth chapter I hope you guys are enjoying this story ****_I am working really hard on this i would like more reviews please and thank you._**


	5. Is This Love?

**Thank you everyone for your reviews but if I spelled something wrong that's because its how I spelled it in my country and its probably because I didn't see the words I spell wrong.**

**Bloom P.o.v **

I was in my bedroom I share with Flora when I looked over at my alarm clock it was five in the morning. I had class in two hours but I couldn't sleep Sky was on my mind I really liked him but I'm not sure he likes me. I kept thinking he likes me because of the way he was staring at me when he was sitting by the tree. But I said no I mean why would he like me.

I looked over at Flora and watch her sleep peacefully, I got up and went over to her bed. I picked up her blanket and cover her up. I stared at her for a while and decided to go back to my bed I looked over to my clock again 5:10am I closed my eyes and decided to go back to sleep.

"Bloom Bloom Sweetie wake up". I felt a shake on my shoulder I lifted my head from under the covers.

My vision was blurry but it came clear and I saw Flora looking at me smiling. "Hey get up we have 30 minutes before class. I got up running to the bathroom "why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I said while I stuck my toothbrush in my mouth brushing my teeth.

Flora smile came off "I'm sorry sweetie you just look like you were tired so I let you sleep for a few minutes while I take a shower and get dressed but when I saw time I was in the bathroom for along time".

"Its okay" I told her but that's the thing you should know about our Flora if she would do something wrong and me and the girls get angry at her she would apologize and then we just gave in to her I mean Flora is like this sweet and innocent girl we all know and love and she will also, be there for us in tough situations and make us cry on her shoulder when we need it. Flora would just hug us and by just being in her arm make us feels so safe.

I put on my clothes grabbed my backpack with my books and head to self and defence class with Flora.

When we got there we were almost late I saw the Winx sitting at their seats. I took a seat next to Stella and said hi to her, she smiled and ask why was I was late I told her Flora was in the shower a long time and wake me up late Stella just smile and nod she looks like he was going to tell me something but couldn't because our teacher Ms. Griselda walked in.

"OK class today we are going to learn how to attack our enemy with just a simple spell" everyone made a face with interest and starts talking about how was it even possible to attack a enemy with one simple spell.

"QUIET" Ms. Griselda yelled. There was now silence in the room. Sometimes it was so hard to take Ms. Griselda so seriously because of the smudge lipstick she puts on she always puts on a lot and girls in Alfea would to talk and laugh about it.

"Now I would teach you the spell listen carefully because I would ask someone to repeat it, _attack this enemy protect me with a shield send the enemy down with a big powerful lightning" _she told us the spell and everyone was surprised by it.

Time went by with everyone learning how to say the spell while I just sit there waiting for class to be over Stella tried to do the spell but messed it up by almost shocking Ms. Griselda with lightning everyone laugh while I just shrugged my shoulders.

Then suddenly I heard _beeeeeeeeep_ that was the bell and that meant that class was over Ms. Griselda told us that our home work was just to write the spell she taught us 100 times on a white sheet of paper everyone groaned.

* * *

No ones P.o.v

All the girls left self and defence class and went back to their rooms.

"Dang two hours of class was exhausting and we have to do that home work to write that spell 100 times on a paper okay she killing me" Aisha said. Aisha has a sassy attitude for a princess sometimes when she speaks proper English it would turn into a slang but the Winx doesn't care they're actually used to it.

"Yeah she's killing all of us your not the only one" Stella said while rolling her eyes.

Musa smiled and got up and cleared her throat "well I really don't know about y'all but I'm going to Magix to get this new cd from my fav artist". Musa talks all slang she is a tom boy people see her as she wears baggy jeans that shows her underwear and a belly red shirt that only has one strap on her shoulder. Musa actually has a belly ring that everyone one of the Winx was so surprised what she have but not that surprised Aisha actually has a nose ring.

Everyone said ok while Flora gave her money to buy sunflower seeds so she can plant it. When she left everyone decides to start their home work.

When Musa came off the bus walking to her favorite music store she was surprised to see a Red Fountain boy name Riven there. Musa walked up to him his back was towards her so she tap his shoulder. Riven turned around surprised to see her. "Oh hey Riven I didn't know you come to this store" she said

Riven smirked "well there is a lot you don't know me" he said crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Musa smirked too "well maybe we can know about each other a little bit" She's looking at.

Riven did his laugh low laugh and smile at her "I don't know isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl out" Musa lifts her eyebrows up "who said I was askin you out?" she asked him. He looks down and stops when he sees her belly ring hanging from her belly button "wow I didn't you have a belly ring I didn't see you have it at the Red Fountain party since you were wearing a dress" he looks at her in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I know but sometimes a princess wanna have a little fun ya kknow" Riven gave her a nod. "Okay then how about we go to the café down the street the drinks is on me" he ask Musa. Musa acts like she's thinking then say "Ok nut right after you help me find the cd I came here for" she said Riven smiles nod and starts helping her.


End file.
